Sins Of a Spirit
by 1wildrose1
Summary: Yugi is confused about his feelings. Yami helps him out! -My first fanfiction-


**I admit that this is the story that needed the most amount of maintenance, but this was my first ever fanfiction – I think that it should stay as close to it used to be as possible for sentimental reasons and to see how much I have changed my writing style over the years.**

_**Rating:**_ T  
_**Pairing (s):**_ Yami/Yugi  
_**Spoilers:**_ None...I think...  
_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters...sadface...  
_**Summary:**_ Yugi is confused about his feelings. Yami helps him out!

_**Warnings:**_** Shounen-ai **(Male/male relationships)

Yami Marik = Marik, Marik = Malik, Yami Bakura = Bakura, Bakura = Ryou.

_**Sins of a Spirit**_

You sure your okay, Mai?" Yugi asked her, placing his palm to her forehead.

"Fine, Yugi" Mai drawled in return, "Thanks to you..." She added flirtatiously.

"Hey!" Joey and Tea simultaneously yelled.

Yugi withdrew his hand quickly, a faint pink mark spread along his face, from one ear to the other. Mai had touched a nerve, a sensitive one too. It wasn't because Yugi fancied Mai, no; in fact it was quite the opposite. One thing Yugi could not tell his friends was the fact that he did not find himself even remotely attracted to women. He had tried to phase it out by surrounding himself with beautiful women to try and kick in the strait side of him, failing miserably.

It was quite ironic that girls could not keep their hands off him, Tea, for one, was always trying to drop a hint here and there. Yugi knew he was good looking, with his amethyst eyes, slim body, round baby-face and tri-coloured hair with a base colour of black, tipped in deep red-purple and blonde bangs that fell to his shoulders, all gelled up in a spiky star-shaped fashion. Yugi was also incredibly short for his age.

There was one person Yugi was really attracted to, the spirit of the puzzle, Yami. Yami was almost his exact twin apart from a few deliberate differences, like Yami's blonde bangs stuck up a little more, some even setting against the black base of his hair, also, Yami was a little taller. The tips of his hair were a deep crimson along with his eyes, but the red of his eyes showed no evil. Finally, his face was more mature and slim.

The only bad thing was that Yugi could not trust Yami for he would do anything to win at duel monsters, whereas Yugi just wanted to save his Grandpa from the clutches of Pegasus.

"Ummm... Yug'? You all right, pal?"Came the anxious voice of Joey.

"Hmmm? Oh! Fine! Gomenasai, I was just thinking about ummm... the uh... duel with Pegasus!" Replied Yugi hastily.

"Oh yeah! I nearly forgot about that! You're gonna have to duel me first, Yug', and I'm not gonna be easy! I've gotta pay for Serenity's operation!" Bragged Joey.

"Yeah right! Yugi is going to mop the floor with you!" Laughed Tristan.

Yugi was only half aware of what was going on as he sighed inwardly. /Note to self: look less gormless when daydreaming./

/About what, Aibou?/

/Nothing, Yami! Apart from the fact you are willing to do anything to gain victory in duel monsters./

/But, Aibou, in order to save your Grandpa we must face Pegasus and to do that we must win!/

By the time Yugi and Yami had finished their mental argument, all the others, meaning Mai, Tea, Joey, Tristan and Ryou, were all asleep with peaceful smiles upon their faces.

Yugi stood and made his way through the trees and bushes and after walking for about 6 minutes he arrived at the stream, out of eye and ear shot of every living being on duellist kingdom.

"You can come out now" He called.

On cue, Yami materialised before the smaller boy in a physical form of which he could not appear in front of anyone but his hikari.

"You wish to talk, Aibou?" Inquired Yami, checking out his nails.

"Yeah! You have to totally calm yourself down! I know we have to win to save Grampa, but, you can't 'Mind Crush' everyone in a 10 foot radius to do so!" Yugi yelled, gaining Yami's full, albeit shocked, attention.

"It is not often you shout, Chibi Ich. I did not realise that you feel that strongly about the matter." Yami stated, "But I shall not lose any game! I am yu-gi-oh!"

Yugi's eyes widened as he backed against the tree behind him, having been startled by his yami's sudden outburst. With everything he had seen of the taller boy's power, Yugi decided that it was definitely not a good idea to mess with him. He was probably 10 seconds away from being 'Mind Crushed' and Yugi was positive that the Shadow Realm was no family friendly eat-out.

When Yugi was fully backed against the tree with Yami's hands either side of his head and Yami glaring with enough ferocity to make a wrestler pass out, it finally hit home for Yami at what he was doing. His eyes stopped glaring and took an apologetic look and his body relaxed a little but was still pinning Yugi against the bark. The boys looked in each others eyes. Crimson into Amethyst. Sorrow into fear. Dark into Light.

"Gomenasai, Aibou. I guess being a Yami is taking its toll on me." Yami smiled, his handsome face pouring into his hikari's angelic one.

"I-its okay, Yami. Um... Could you get off me please?" Yugi asked, for reasons of that with Yami's body pressed against his to pin him, Yugi's trousers were getting uncomfortably tight and he really did not want his yami to feel that against his leg.

Yami remained where he was, unaware of the inward struggle of the young one since Yugi had blocked his side of the mind link.

"Kirei Yugi. Aishiteru." Drawled Yami, gazing into the smaller boy's face.

Yugi froze. Was it true? Did Yami love him? If so, why say it now /Really, Yami?/

/Really, Aibou./

Yugi opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off as Yami lowered his head and covered Yugi's mouth with his own.

Yugi was so shocked he just stood frozen. His open eyes drifted shut and his whole body relaxed against Yami, who was still pressed against him holding him up.

Yami's lips were soft against Yugi's as the taller of the boys started gently moving his lips, getting Yugi to do the same. Yugi's arms came to drape around his darker half's neck as he tangled his hands in his hair. Yami's hands came down and placed themselves on the younger one's hips and pulled him closer.

Yugi felt Yami's tongue lick gently at his lips and, as the demanding tongue had asked, he slowly opened his mouth to give the taller boy more access. Almost immediately, Yami slipped his tongue in Yugi's mouth allowing the other boy do the same. Their tongues danced. Their breath mingled. Their hearts beat an unsteady pulse in tune with each other.

They reluctantly pulled apart for air. Yami placed his forehead on Yugi's, both boys panting heavily.

"Aishiteru too, my dark." Yugi panted.

Yami grinned mischievously and placed his lips on Yugi's once again. This time he did not deepen the kiss, instead he inquired what he had been wondering for half of the previous kiss.

"Aibou, have you got a hard-on?"

"Ummm..."

_End_


End file.
